


Violate All The Love That You've Given

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [19]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve Rogers, F/M, Handcuffs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, dub-con, hinted rape/non-con, trigger warning: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns the favor Natasha once bestowed upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violate All The Love That You've Given

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags didn't tip you off: this chapter is ENTIRELY based around a rape fantasy/consent play. Please please please don't read if this will trigger you or if this is not your kink! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy.

Her eyes snapped open just as he was closing the last handcuff closed around her wrist, snapping it into place when she started to struggle, mouth immediately covered with a wide, warm hand.  He leaned in, hulking and broad, over her to whisper: “Quiet, pet.  Be quiet for me,” in her ear, the thick accent turning his words into a near foreign language.  Her heart began to beat faster, the handcuffs covered in something soft to keep from ripping at her skin as she tried to rip them apart.  Whoever he was had done his homework, she had to admit as he started to rip open her old ratty tanktop.  He had to pull his second hand away from her mouth and she used the time to shout.  He growled and, with half of the now shredded tank top in hand, he shoved it into her mouth to silence her, tying it with swift fingers.  In the dark of the room she couldn’t see him, only feel him as he pinned her hips down with his own and towered over her, broad and powerful.  He could likely snap her in half if she’d let him, if he had half a mind to, and the thought sent a terrified thrill through her body, already shaking with the pressure not to completely lose her mind.  

“So much better, pet.  I need you to keep quiet for me or else you won’t like the consequences.  Do you understand?”

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to glare up at him.  His chuckle was all she got in return before his large hand caught her chin and squeezed hard enough to make her whine, the pain localizing in her stomach and quickly changing to a heat she couldn’t explain.  What else could he do with those large hands and thick fingers?  

“I asked if you understood me.  If you do and you promise to be quiet I can take the gag out.  If not then we’ll do this the hard way, but I want to watch your pretty little lips twist as you moan all night long.”  

She stopped fighting and looked up at him.  If she could get him to trust her, even for a little while, she could try calling for help.  Not that she wanted to do that; she hated feeling weak after all, and calling for back up?  She was the damn black widow, surely she could get out of this!  

As he dragged one finger down towards her slit the question turned from how would she get out to did she want to.  Once he discerned that she would stay quiet the gag was removed and placed close to her head, a reminder of what would happen if she stepped out of line again.  She swallowed her fear, staring up at him with wide eyes, as he started to kiss his way down her body.  

“You taste so good,” he murmured, memorizing each inch of skin he could make his way to, ignoring the shudders that rip their way up and down Natasha’s spine, raising goosebumps.  “I’ve thought about this for a long time Natasha.  About having you in my bed.  The things I would do to you if you were all mine.  I want to be so deep inside you you’ll never forget me.”  

She squeezed her eyes tight, hips jerking upwards as he stroked her center once more, easing the button of her jeans through the hole then slipping the clothing off entirely.  

“No panties?  Naughty girl,” he purred against her inner thigh.  “You must have been truly exhausted to have fallen asleep with your clothes on, or else you’re not so undefeatable as you think if a simple sleeping serum can knock you out.”  

Heart racing, she looked down at him in terror.  He’d drugged her?  It explained why she was hardly fighting back, and once she thought about it her limbs did feel strangely heavier than normal.  Ass.  Hole.  Any resolution to keep herself from making a noise disappeared as she opened her lips--and out came a moan.  She couldn’t help it; he’d brought his lips in between her legs, eating her out as though his life depended on it, a man starving for a taste of her.  She gasped and couldn’t help herself from acquiescing to him repositioning her body so he could get a better position.  His tongue slid against her clit hard enough to make her nearly scream.  The noise was enough to make him still between her legs, and she felt his eyes on her rather than saw them when he paused.  

“Do I have to gag you again?”

“No.”

A sharp slap against her outer thigh made her bite her tongue, hissing in pain.  

“Call me sir.”

“Yes, sir.” She growled, trying to lace her voice with as much venom as she could before the pleasure spiking through her groin overtook her thoughts once more.  Despite being physically lethargic she could feel her adrenaline rising, could feel herself growing closer and closer to finishing.  She thought she had a good idea what she was supposed to do if she wanted to finish but no--no way in hell was she going to--.

“Beg for it, Natasha.  I won’t let you come without it.”

She bit down hard on her tongue, but his own swirled once more around her clit before his lips suctioned themselves to the nub, sucking as hard as he could.  

“Oh, God,” she hissed, her back arching.  “Please.  Pleaseplease sir please.”  She couldn’t hlep the words from tumbling out of her lips, as though they were literally choked out of her.  They might as well have been her last words for all they mattered, her orgasm suddenly crashing over her as he drove her over the edge quickly, two fingers slipping into her with ease and pumping into her as he helped her ride through the orgasm.  

“You’re--the worst--rapist ever--,” she panted, trying to turn her words into a snarl.  What the hell did this bastard think this was, a making love session?  

The slap made her head snap to the side, and half a minute later he was up in it, cock already slicked up and slamming into her.  As if she wasn’t disoriented already.  

“Excuse you?” He growled, words coming through gritted teeth.  His hands moved to her shoulders, forcing her down onto his cock as she cried out in shock and pleasure.  Well, at least she was used to this.  “I thought I’d be nice to you--.”  He pulled out all the way, and it was all Nat could do to keep a whine of protest from leaving her lips before he slammed into her again, this time harder than before.  “But no.  You want me to fuck you?  To own you?”  One hand closed on her throat and he forced her head up to look at him.  “Fine.  I’ll prove to you that you’re mine.  All.  Mine.”  His mouth descended on hers, devouring her as surely as he had done to her pussy, while he fucked her into the mattress.  She was sure there wouldn’t be anything left of her after tonight, her whimpers silenced against his lips as his hips collided with hers again and again, bone clashing and pleasure spiking her blood even more than before.  This time her orgasm was relentless and unexpected, not giving her nearly enough time to even consider asking for permission before she tightened around him and milked him for all he was worth.  Well, it would’ve worked if he wasn’t so angry, she guessed.  As it was his hand, which had rejoined the first on her hips, fisted itself in her hair, pulling her head back far enough that she was looking at the headboard, neck pulled taut and offered to the man atop her.

“Did. I. Tell. You. To. Do. That?” He snarled, his pace turning even more punishing, so when she answered “no.” her voice was trembling.  

“Then you’d better make it up to me.  Wrap your legs around my waist.”

“No--.”

The slap was just as disorienting as the first, though she’d have thought she’d expect it.  Not wanting another one she complied, gasping as the new position allowed him to drive even deeper into her.  He growled in pleasure, hips a blur, her heels digging into the small on his back as he pumped into her over and over again.  

“You’re going to come when I tell you to.  Understand?” He demanded, reaching up to tweak one of her nipples.  “Only when I tell you to.  Every time I tell you to. Yes?”

“Y-yes--sir!” She added as a second thought, his dominance nearly suffocating.  This wasn’t about getting his own anymore, she was sure.  He wanted to prove something to her.  What it was she couldn’t tell, brain too lost to the pleasure and the way his voice growled in her ear for her to come.  Her body, as though expecting it the whole time, reacted without a moment’s hesitation, convulsing and tightening as much as before.  Five times he made her do that, staving them off until she was crying and begging beneath him, sure her heart would give out before she actually got around to another orgasm, and then he was forcing her to come time after time, keeping her lungs from taking in precious air as pleasure overwhelmed her in every sense of the word.  By the time he ordered her to come for the fifth time his pace was growing sloppy, thrusts quicker but less deep and she knew he was getting ready.  

Good, the sooner it was over . .  .well, the sooner she could forget about how much she’d ended up liking this.  “Sir,” she whispered, voice breathier than normal.  “Sir will you come inside me, please?  Fill me up?  Show the world that I’m yours?”  She knew how to play him, and guessing by the groan atop her that was exactly what he was looking for.  The more he thought he owned her the quicker it’d be over, right?  “Please, I need you to come inside me.  I need you to.  Please, sir, I want to be yours.”  

A loud shout of pleasure from the man top her drowned out the last word, pushing himself in to the hilt as warmth filled her to the brim, his seed spilling out from within her as his cock convulsed.  He nearly collapsed atop her after his hips stopped twitching, getting every last inch of himself inside her as he could.  

“Are you okay?”  Steve whispered in her ear, kissing his way down the side of her face, all sweetness and passion where there had once been ultra dominance and desire.  Even his accent was gone, though she’d mourn that one in private, filing the memories of it away for when she was on a mission by herself.  

Quickly she nodded, not wanting him to think that she didn’t enjoy herself, and once her arms were freed from their soft handcuffs she wrapped them around him, holding him tight.  

“That was amazing.  Thank you, darling,” she promised, kissing him slowly, smiling when he murmured something about always returning favors.  She’d have to force herself on him more often if this was the treatment she got in return.  So worth it.  

 


End file.
